


Anniversary

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Other, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: I wrote this on my anniversary because I had to work. Lol. It is your and Brahms' anniversary! Yay fluff
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Kudos: 51





	Anniversary

“Are you going to wake up?” Brahms asked impatiently.

“Are you going to not wake me up?” You grumbled, burying your face deeper in your pillow.

“You’re waking up either way, willingly or unwillingly.” Brahms warned, wrapping his arms around your waist, spooning you.

You sighed, taking the spooning as a sign that he was going to drop it, but instead he turned, still holding you by your waist and flipping you onto the other side of the bed.

“Brahms!” You squeaked, bouncing slightly as you landed on the other side of him.

He laughed, letting you go and crawling over you. “Are you awake now?”

“You completely messed up the blankets!” You pinched his ear, trying your hardest not to smile and failing.

“Well, you should have woken up!” Brahms swatted your hand away, still laughing.

Pushing him off you, you sat up, turning away to hide your smile. “So what is it? Why do you want me to be awake so badly?”

He sat up as well, pressing his chest against your back and wrapping his arms around you once again. He rested his chin on your shoulder, swaying side to side. The motion was soothing, and if he hadn’t surprised you so badly it would have put you back to sleep.

“It’s our anniversary.” Brahms whispered, squeezing you tighter.

You blinked in surprise, trying to pull up your mental calendar and figure out what date it was.

“Oh, my god you’re right!” You turned, hugging him back. “Happy anniversary, Brahmsy.” You ran your hands through his hair, grinning as his curls bounced back into place. “I can’t believe you remembered and I forgot.”

“I’m glad you did, because I get to surprise you.” Brahms watched you smile while playing with his hair, his eyes full of adoration. “I drew a bath. I put in flowers and bubbles and I figured out how to make coffee.”

Your smile only grew wider at his words. “You did all that for me?”

He nodded quickly. “You always take care of me. So, I wanted to be manly and romantic for you.”

You kissed his cheek, smiling. “You are a romantic, Brahmsy.”

Brahms tucked his hand under your legs, picking you up princess style. You rested you head on his chest, nuzzling your face into it. His chest hair tickled, making you giggle. “You’re also very manly when you want to be.”

He chuckled, and you enjoyed the rise and fall of his chest as he did so as he began walking to the bathroom with you. Of course he would be the one to remember your anniversary. He was always a stickler for keeping schedules, after all.


End file.
